


A Picture in Time

by CreativeGirl98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Falling In Love, Multi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, but then again this is taking place on the titianic, soooo I'm not sure what else you'd expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl98/pseuds/CreativeGirl98
Summary: The Titanic was one of the most fantastic and Ill fated ships in the word. She had to have been one of the most wonderest ships in that lifetime. A ship of dreams. On that ship five perfect strangers each facing difficult points in their lives would all find themselves entangled with one another. Five strangers that would find their lives forever changed.Based around the true events of the titanic and also based loosely on James Cameron's 'Titanic'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I've always like learning about the titanic and I also have fallen in love with Otayuri so why not combine the two? That and this story idea has been clogging up all my creativity so here I am. I plan on researching this to be as historically accurate and respectful as I can.  
> Also in this story the ages for our main three will be:  
> Yuri P.- 17  
> Otabek- 19  
> J.J.- 20  
> And lastly a thank you to my beta. Without her help this story would have a lot more grammar mistakes.

A picture is worth a thousand words. Well, at least that's how the saying goes. The truth is, a picture says a whole lot more than just a thousand words. Depending on how deeply you decide to look into it, a picture can tell you so much about a person. An idea of how they were feeling, their personality, and if you really look you may even have a glimpse of their life. Call it a snapshot of their lives if you will.

 

Yes, a picture tells a lot more than a thousand words. It tells a story. An adventure of sorts.

 

Across the fireplace mantle, in the small home of two long time lovers, an aging set pictures tell of such an adventure.

 

\------

A ship. One of the most fantastic and Ill fated ships in the word. Even this itself couldn’t show her beauty. She was one of the most wonderest ships in that lifetime. A ship of dreams. Even if those dreams had become nightmares, she’d always be marveled for her beauty.

\------

An obnoxious smile is plastered on a man’s face as his arm rest around the shoulders of his young fiance, who looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. The fiance's irritation is so apparent it can almost be felt coming the picture itself.

Behind the couple may be one of the most wonderful backdrops they’d have the pleasure of being in front of.

\------

He looks almost similar to the obnoxious man in previous picture, but there is something very different about the two men. Unlike the previous man, this one had a more mysterious vibe about him. He was interesting. He stood straight, staring at the camera with one of the most stoic faces and something that may have been a ghost of a grin. Oh, yes. This mysterious man was certain to be interesting.

\------

Two men look as if they’re both having the time of their life dancing. Joyful smiles are apparent on both of their faces as the taller male seems to be letting the shorter one take the lead in this dance. Although one thing is for certain, the taller male seems much too rich in his expensive suit, in comparison to everyone else, to be in such a shabby place. But nonetheless the two men danced the night away.

\------

A soft, affectionate smile was clear on the betrothed boy’s face. He was positioned on the arm of a chaise, using his arms to support his position. The boy seems to looking directly at the camera, his eyes showing pure love and affection for the person behind it. At this very point in time the boy certainly had not had a care in the world.

\------

 

The story has been told many times over. Each with a new voice, a new perspective. Somehow each story to be told had reached the ears of someone.

 

But alas, somehow there had one story that had been buried with the Titanic herself.

 

A story of five men whose lives somehow become entangled with each other until the end.

 

Five nen who each had their own lives, dreams and passions.

 

Some of which start and end with the titanic.

 

Five men whose untold stories all tie them to our fated ship, the RMS Titanic.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my little prologue! I decided to be a bit more original instead of rewriting the whole opening of the movie. I know this idea has been done several times but I truly plan to make this my own. I hope you all decide to stick with me. You can also find me at wannaberichgirl.tumblr.com if you wanna shoot me ideas or just talk with me in general. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
